Lily?
by green-potted-plant
Summary: A freak accident occurs that sends Ginny twenty years into the past, now trapped in the time of the Marauders & forced to pretend she belongs, what’s a girl to do when she gets caught up in history? Rubbish at summaries, please give it a try! Read
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!! It all belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Prologue  
  
Ginny sat cross-legged on one of the large overstuffed chairs in the Gryffindor common room. Text book balanced on one knee, roll of parchment on the other, she was attempting to finish a potions essay. Sighing she leant back in the chair, neck back and gazing up at the ceiling. This was impossible! She hated potions.  
  
A load clatter and pressure on her lap drew her out of thought, she gazed down at Crookshanks. Hermione's, bedraggled looking familiar was perched on her lap- having knocked her potions work to the floor.  
  
Smiling Ginny began to absentmindedly pet the small cat. Despite her brother's misgivings towards the flame furred cat, she had always loved Crookshanks. And judging by the amount of time that he sought her out, she guessed he liked her too.  
  
Gazing around the common room, Ginny caught Hermione's eye- the elder girl smiled, mouthed a 'sorry' in regards to the cat's misbehaving- then turned back to her conversation with Ron and Harry.  
  
Harry, Ginny smiled when she looked at him. His eyes were glowing probably from the lively discussion he and his friends were partaking in.  
  
Sighing she looked away, she had always felt so strongly about Harry. Years ago she had misinterpreted her feelings as love. It was only now she was older, she realised it wasn't love she felt for him, it was something else. Just as strong but different, she didn't think of him as boyfriend material- closer to a brother but still that wasn't quite the right way to describe it.  
  
Gently pushing the ginger cat off of her lap, Ginny retrieved her school work and wandered up to her dormitory. Closing the door behind her she dropped her work unceremoniously down on her four poster bed. Then turned and locked herself into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
Checking again that the doors were locked, she turned and studied herself in the full length bathroom mirror. Her gaze rested on her eyes. Waiting for a few seconds, it happened. Her soft brown eyes appeared to shimmer and turn bright green.  
  
A gift from Tom Riddle.  
  
Ever since half way through first year her eyes had turned green- the same colour as Riddles. She hadn't even understood to begin with, but she'd hidden it- charmed her eyes back to their original colour, Riddles idea.  
  
Even now- four years later- she couldn't bring herself to stop charming them. The deep green only reminded her of how foolish she had been. Pointing her wand at her eyes she quickly charmed her eyes back to brown.  
  
She had searched for a way to charm them permanently or to undo the spell altogether, but she couldn't find anything. And she couldn't exactly go ask around, only Harry, Ron, Hermione, her parents and Dumbledore knew the truth. Getting help would mean telling other people.  
  
Unlocking the bathroom door she headed back down to the common room, as she went she heard a soft miow. Looking up the stairs she saw Crookshanks, a glimmer of gold caught her eye.  
  
"Crookshanks? What have you got there?" The Cat sat on its haunches, tail waggling enthusiastically. Ginny reached up the stairs, leaning awkwardly over the ancient stone steps. She grasped onto a small chain and tugged it free of the cat's mouth.  
  
She realised in surprise that the object was a time turner, 'Hermione's probably taking extra subjects again.'  
  
Turning slightly to head back down the stairs to the common room, a door banged and Ginny lost her footing.  
  
Arms flailing, Ginny fell backwards, down the staircase. Readying herself to crash- the last thing she saw before blackness was the glittering chain of Hermione's Time turner, which was now caught around her wrist.  
  
Pain and darkness ran through Ginny's mind as she collided with the cool stone floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay!!! Prologue done!!!  
  
I know this plot has been done before, (mostly with Hermione though). But I have no intention of abandoning this.  
  
I will finish this, providing that I get enough REVIEWS that is. hint hint. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Nope still don't own it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly, her back ached and she had a major headache. But she didn't seem to bruised, sitting up cautiously she examined her surroundings. She was exactly where she had fallen, only now it was dark, hadn't anyone been through here and found her?  
  
Examining the ground around her, Ginny saw that the Time turner was nowhere to be seen. She checked her wrist- she couldn't see it. 'Hermione's gonna kill me!'  
  
Pushing herself up on wobbly legs she half climbed, half dragged herself up the stairway. Noticing that the door was locked, she pulled her wand from her sleeve and muttered a quick spell.  
  
"Alohamora!"  
  
Nothing happened, pushing on the door once more she sighed and headed back down to the common room. When she walked into the red and gold room, she saw that the room was void of any students.  
  
Hobbling slightly, she exited the portrait door and decided it would be best to spend the night down in the hospital wing. It took her a few minutes longer than it would have usually done but Ginny arrived down at the curiously empty wing and called for the medi-witch.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?" Within a few seconds the witch appeared and looked at Ginny, a mixture of curiosity and shock on her face.  
  
"Um, I slipped on the stairs in Gryffindor tower." Ginny mumbled her explanation. Her mind seemed to be foggy, and the edge of her vision seemed to be blurring.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get in the castle?" Demanded Pomfrey. Ginny's head snapped up quickly, to quickly- her vision failed for a few seconds. When it returned she looked up at the slightly panicked witch, her eyes suddenly noticing the differences in the woman.  
  
Her hair was no longer grey but a soft greying brown, there seemed to be less lines around her eyes.  
  
"What.?" Ginny let the darkness over take her, as she collapsed to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How on earth did she get in the school?"  
  
"Better yet Minerva, who is she? Wait a minute.she's regaining consciousness." Familiar voices swirled around the dense fog that was clouding her mind.  
  
Opening her eyes cautiously, her gaze settled on Madame Pomfrey and Professors' McGonagall and Dumbledor, who was sitting at her bedside, a placid smile on her face.  
  
"How are you feeling young lady?" Ginny smiled and pushed herself up awkwardly. "I've been better. What happened, why was no one in the common room?"  
  
Dumbledor smiled again, "There tends not to be many students in school during the summer holidays."  
  
Ginny starred at him for a few minutes, if it wasn't for his serious expression she would have laughed. "Summer holidays? But it's the middle of March!"  
  
Poppy and Minerva looked at each other with odd expressions plastered across their faces, they thought she was mad. "Now my dear, first things first, what is your name?"  
  
She couldn't help it, she began to panic, why where they asking her this? She gazed up at their faces hoping for some sign that this was all an elaborate joke. As she looked at each staff member she started seeing small differences. "My name? Professor, I've been attending Hogwarts for four and a half years, surely you haven't forgotten my name!"  
  
"Now, my dear, please calm down but we have never spoken, before today."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened at that, starring at the three people in the room, the differences became more noticeable. What had happened? "Ginny.um, Virginnia Weasley."  
  
"Well, Miss Weasley, would you mind telling me how you found your way into." McGonagll's question was cut of by Professor Dumbledor raising a silencing hand.  
  
"Ginny," he asked softly. "Would you mind telling me the year of your birth?"  
  
Realising what her headmaster was suggesting, Ginny gasped. "1982" Dumbledor merely nodded, whilst Pomfrey and McGonagall appeared ready to faint.  
  
"How is that possible?" Gasped the usually unmovable transfiguration teacher.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in realisation, "The time turner! I had a time turner; it belongs to a friend of mine. I slipped whilst I was holding it!" Professor Dumbledor nodded again; "I suspected as much, I had Mr Filch examine Gryffindor tower after Poppy told us you had been there. All he found that was unusual was a golden chain and a few shards of glass."  
  
"It's broken? How am I supposed to get back now?"  
  
"I'm uncertain as of yet. But we will find a way to return you to the correct time." He added reassuringly, "As for now you will have to remain in 1974 until we find some answers."  
  
Ginny's mind whirled, "1974? The Harry's." Ginny trailed off suddenly, and glanced up to see Dumbledor looking at her quizzically. "I think it would be best if during you're time here you refrained from mentioning anything about what the future will bring."  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned and went to fetch a potion, whilst the head master continued. "Similarly, we will need to find you a new name, we cant have you running into any family members now, can we?" Ginny nodded mutely, this was too much for her to take in.  
  
"It is August twenty-sixth, students will be returning to Hogwarts in a few days. We shall present you as a new student, who had been home tutored before now. I'm afraid that you will have to be sorted once more. Do you understand?"  
  
Ginny nodded again, the repercussions of what he was saying, were barely settling in- the only thing she knew was that she would be in the same year as Harry's parents.  
  
"We'll need to find you a new name as well. Do you have any preferences?" When Ginny shook her head, Dumbledor continued. "Very well, I must say I've always been rather fond of the name Lily."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you think??? REVIEW and tell me. I've planned out where this story is going and I've got at least thirty chapters going- at least. They will be posted but I think I'll only post a new chapter if I receive- 5 reviews? MWA HA HA.sadistic!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- it's not mine, it all belongs to J.K Rowling- bow down and worship!.Too much??? Yeah, I thought so too. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny, or Lily as she was now called smoothed down her plain school robes- she was to be sorted that night and so had not been given her traditional house robes. Sighing she wandered over to the bay window of her room, tonight she would be sleeping in her house dormitory.  
  
As she had already been sorted once, came from a long line of Gryffindors and now seemed to be playing out the role of a well-known Gryffindor, she shouldn't have been worried about another sorting, but she was panicking.  
  
Firstly their was Riddle, after her disastrous encounter with him in first year he had charmed her eyes green- what if he had changed more about her? What if she was now part Slytherin?  
  
Shuddering at the thought, she examined the only other option, Gryffindor. She knew with out a doubt that was where she belonged and she apparently was fated to be there with James but still, she was tempted to try and run from her fate.  
  
'Snags in time,' that's what Professor Dumbledore had called it. He had been adamant that Ginny did not reveal the future to him or anyone else. When he had chosen the name Lily Evans for her she had laughed, and informed him that there was already a Lily Evans in Gryffindor.  
  
They had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
Dumbledore had come to the conclusion that she was meant to find her way back in time, she had a role to play in the past. And when she had achieved it, the fates would send her back to her own time.  
  
Glancing at her watch, she nervously headed down towards the entrance hall to await the new first years for the sorting ceremony. Standing side by side with Professor McGonagall, who had warmed to the red head's presence, she nervously fiddled with her robes.  
  
The main hall was exactly the same as Ginny remembered it, apparently something's don't change with age. Standing as patiently as she could she watched the first years get sorted one by one.  
  
Finally the cheering for the last student died down, and the Head master stood to make Lily's introduction. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. This year we have a new student joining us." He paused and smiled kindly over at Lily/Ginny.  
  
"Lily Evans will be joining our fifth year." Professor McGonagall raised the sorting hat so that Lily could sit on the short wooden stool again.  
  
The last thing she saw before the grey felt material covered her eyes was four boys, about her age, half standing, half sitting, craning their necks to see her better from the Gryffindor table. One of which looked exactly like.  
  
'Well, well, well. Aren't you a mystery.' The sorting hats familiar voice filled Lily's head and she smiled.  
  
'Don't you know where to put me?' She answered back in her head, dreading yet excited about the impending sorting. The hat chuckled softly, 'No, no, I know exactly where you belong. It's just that if I didn't know better, I'd have sworn I'd sorted you before.'  
  
Lily bit her lip, 'Oh well.' the sorting hat sighed softly in her mind before shouting out to the hall, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Pulling the tattered hat off her head, Lily glanced over to the Gryffindor table, they were cheering wildly. Fear swept through her, her mind kept telling her to walk away; 'If I go know none of this well ever happen, Riddle wont get me, or James.'  
  
McGonagall stepped forward, misinterpreting the student's fears she said softly. "I know they seem a bit rowdy, but don't worry they're quite harmless. You had better watch out for your fellow classmates though. There are no other girls in year five Gryffindor and there are seven boys, four of which like to call themselves."  
  
The professor paused, as if she couldn't quite bare to say the name, ".the Marauders." She finished with slight distaste.  
  
Smiling encouragingly at the girl she turned and walked away. Leaving Lily no other option but to go and sit with her new classmates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cut that out, Padfoot!" James Potter looked up to see two of his best friends having a miniature food fight across the table, they'd been arguing about a scam Sirius had planned since they got on the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Come on Moony, where's your sense of adventure, it will be just like when we." Sirius Black's speech was cut of by the main halls doors swinging open with a dull thud.  
  
James watched the familiar sight of old McGonagall leading the new first years, half of which looked absolutely petrified, to the front of the hall to be sorted.  
  
Only something was different this year, as the final dregs of the first years entered the hall a girl followed them through, no he corrected himself, she was not just a girl. She was at least a foot taller than the others and had long sleek fire red hair.  
  
"Well she certainly doesn't look eleven." Murmured Padfoot, who was sitting to James's left. Remus and Peter nodded in agreement, whilst James continued watching the girl as she made her way to the front of the hall- there was something about her.  
  
Noticing he was being ignored Sirius decided to give Prongs a swift kick under the table. It gave the desired effect; James stopped starring at the girl but only for a few seconds.  
  
As the headmaster explained that the girl, Lily, would be joining fifth year, the four marauders looked at each other and grinned. Out of their year they had seven boys and no girls in Gryffindor.  
  
The four boys tried their hardest to get a proper look at the possible new house mate but the sorting hat now covered her head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The table once again burst out into applause, with some scattered cheers from the seven male year five students. Grinning James glanced over at Sirius, who had a smirk planted on his face. He would have to be watched, or Lily would be on the receiving end of some nasty practical jokes.  
  
As she walked up the aisle looking for a seat, James moved up, pushing Remus up as well. He was oblivious to the expression that Sirius wore.  
  
"Hey, Lily over here!"  
  
Ginny/Lily looked up startled it was going to take her a while before she was used to that name. Searching for the source of the voice, her eyes fell on a smiling James Potter.  
  
Despite her strong resolve that she would stay as far away from anything connected to you-know-who and the fight against him, she felt her knees go weak and she walked towards him.  
  
Smiling at the four marauders, she sat down mentally berating herself for being so weak.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily." She said softly, and felt like slapping herself, of course they knew her name!  
  
James smiled back, "I'm James Potter." He grinned at her for a second before a loud clearing of Sirius's throat caught his attention. "Oh, this is Remus, opposite is Sirius and Peter."  
  
Lily quickly exchanged pleasantries and focused on her meal, the less she had to do with them the better. She couldn't allow anything about their future to slip.  
  
James watched the red head bend over her plate, she seemed so shy and closed. Glancing at Padfoot it was obvious that he though the same about the girl, maybe it was because she had just come to a new school?  
  
Whatever it was he was determined to get to the bottom of it, and make her feel welcome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, another chapter up!!!  
  
Same applies, five reviews or else.or else I'll get bored and cry a lot...  
  
Thank you for the reviews so far, especially Cashew, you made me smile!  
  
Any way feel free to comment, insult, criticise, leave helpful comments/suggestions, or to flame the whole thing!!! Thank you!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- do you people even read these? I bet if I didn't put one here someone would tell me off. So here we go again.its not mine, never has been and never will be.*sobs*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily grabbed her leather satchel and quickly headed out the class room door, eager to get away from the Slytherins.  
  
"Hey, Lils, wait up!" Lily stopped and turned to see James, followed shortly by Remus and Sirius, with Peter lagging a few feet away. "Why d'ya run off so fast?" James asked in confusion.  
  
"You saw what a mess I made in there!" She said, a blush covering her cheeks, she lowered her head, allowing her red hair to cover her face, 'Stupid red.'  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Sirius argued, James nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're great at transfiguration. Everything you transfigure looks just like it should."  
  
Lily stared up at the four boys in complete disbelief, 'what were they blind?' "It was red!"  
  
The marauders looked slightly uncomfortable before Remus kindly offered; "You get red animals."  
  
"Not red tortoises!" Lily said with an exasperated sigh, she turned and continued her brisk walk back towards the common room whilst mumbling. "Everything I transfigure ends up red! Red fur, red shell, I can never fix it!"  
  
"Look on the bright side," Sirius called out as he increased his stride to be beside her; "It matched your hair." Lily glanced back over at Sirius who was attempting to keep a straight face, despite her anger she found herself smiling.  
  
James watched Lily's expression turn from upset to happy with just one comment from Sirius. He felt a cold emotion stab at his heart.jealousy. Why did she reward Sirius with those smiles but not him? No matter what he did she was always so distant around him.  
  
Quickly saying the password, they entered through the portrait. Dumping their satchels down, they slumped down onto their usual seats.  
  
Usual seats.Lily mused over that phrase, she'd been here three weeks and she was referring to this as her 'usual' seat. Closing her eyes she thought back to her own time, her real family. They must be missing her; she missed them so much, every night she cried herself to sleep-alone up in her empty dormitory.  
  
It wasn't that she wasn't happy here, to be honest she was closer to James, Sirius and Remus than she had ever been to any of her classmates back in 1997. Admittedly she wasn't too fond of Peter.  
  
Remus however was very similar to herself, both were relatively quiet, were good students and both had secrets concerning who and what they really were. Lily felt strongly connected to him, he had a secret he couldn't tell, just like she did. It made him nervous around others and shy to new people. She always tried her best to make him feel comfortable and secure, whilst she pretended that she didn't know what he was.  
  
Sirius on the other hand was a complete extrovert. In a lot of ways he reminded her of Ron. A loyal friend, who was quick to anger, and always trying to impress and entertain he seemed to be notoriously protective over those he cared for yet somehow never quite seemed to be able to tell people how much he cared. He always had the ability to make her smile, no matter what. It sent chills through her, knowing that this carefree youth would have all the life and laughter destroyed by false accusations and over a decade in Azkaban.  
  
And finally there was James; he was the most difficult one here. He had a magnetic personality, was a natural born leader and Lily had found herself instantly attracted to him.  
  
And it scared her.  
  
This wasn't some little crush; it was something else, every time she was near him the world seemed to fade away. It made her want to forget her real time and just live out her life here. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. To accept these feelings, to hope for something.it would be giving in.  
  
Giving in to the future and accepting her supposed fate. To die an untimely death, hopelessly protecting her son. Son.how do you deal with discovering your brother's best friend is in fact your son?  
  
It was eerie, yet in many ways comforting; it explained the feelings that she had mistaken for love. But a ten-year-old isn't exactly capable of comprehending maternal love. What would happen to him if she didn't.  
  
"Lily, you still with us?" Lily stopped and looked up at James, Sirius and Remus, Peter had disappeared off somewhere, like usual.  
  
"Sorry, I was miles away." Lily murmured sheepishly. James smiled in return, "So we noticed." Smiling back, she allowed herself to look at the man fate seemed to be pushing her towards. Her eyes locked with his and she soon found herself drowning in his deep velvet brown eyes.  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other, "Fancy a game of wizards chess, Moony?" Remus nodded and glanced back to James and Lily. "Sure, I left my set up in the dormitory. We should go get it." Sirius nodded and he quickly followed Remus out of the common room, giving his friends some space.  
  
James, realising that both Sirius and Remus had disappeared without his noticing, blushed and broke eye contact. Glancing carefully back up at the red head he noticed that she was looking a bit upset.  
  
"You're not upset about the red tortoise still, are you?" Lily looked up and shook her head. "No, just missing my old home that's all."  
  
James nodded but said nothing. He knew little about Lily's past but he did know that she came from a family of muggles who didn't appreciate her being a witch, she didn't really like to talk about them to much. Thinking fast he changed the subject.  
  
"So, um, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" James winced at how lame it sounded.  
  
Lily found herself smiling; a little voice in the back of her head kept telling her that she should end the conversation as soon as possible, but she ignored it. If James and Lily Potter where truly as happy as those who knew them claimed- then surely he was her soul mate? She couldn't change the past, or future, whatever it was- Dumbledore told her it was already set out.  
  
"It's been interesting." James smiled, not really listening to what she was saying, he was listening to her melodic voice. And enjoying the fact that she was now speaking to him.  
  
Leaning back in the chair, Lily relaxed, James was smiling at her.an odd feeling of belonging enveloped her as she gave way to her fate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Another chappie up and done!!! sorry that this took so long but I'm a few weeks away from my first AS exam-(big exam taken in England at age 16/17, which is half of my overall A level : ( AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!) I'll try and update a little more frequently!!!  
  
Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!  
  
Ok, you now the routine, REVIEWS=CHAPTERS! Mwa ha ha!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Still, this does not belong to me!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
James glanced around the common room; he, Sirius and Remus were standing by the portrait pulling on their coats and scarves. On the far side of the red and gold room he saw Lily, with a role or parchment on her lap biting at her lip thoughtfully. Smiling at the way the firelight lit up her hair he didn't even notice Peter siting a few meters away from her.  
  
Striding over to her quickly he asked hopefully. "We're heading down to Hogsmeade, you coming Lil's?"  
  
Lily looked up at James and smiled, her life had become far less stressful since she had stopped ignoring him. "No thanks, I'm going to stay here, I've got an arithmacy essay which needs to be in first thing Monday."  
  
Trying to hide his disappointment he asked again, "You sure?" Offering him a slight apologetic smile she nodded. And resumed studying her parchment.  
  
Peter who had been listening to the conversation frowned slightly before he jumped up enthusiastically. "I'll come!" He quickly jogged off to grab his coat.  
  
James, however, didn't really seem to hear, "Well I guess we'll see you when we get back."  
  
Lily looked back up and smiled, "See you later, James."  
  
James smiled back at her, as Peter returned to his side. Turning reluctantly away from Lily, he headed back towards Sirius and Remus, with Peter following at his heals.  
  
Peter Pettigrew walked in silence behind the other three marauders. Sirius and Remus were as usual making fun of each other; James was unusually quiet, probably due to the red heads rejection of his invitation.  
  
Scowling, he thought of the new comer, she was messing up everything. He didn't need her sniffing around, she made him uncomfortable, she wasn't like the others. She didn't talk to him but she didn't overlook him as others often did. She looked at him as if she could see his very soul.and she saw something that she didn't like.  
  
Shaking of the disturbing thought he mentally laughed at himself. She didn't know anything, she couldn't. But still, he would have to keep an eye on her. And hopefully separate her from the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily walked slowly across the frost covered grounds of the Hogwarts gardens, after finally finishing her essay she had decided to get some fresh air. Sighing she glanced over at the lake, autumn had settled in and draping trees were shedding their gold and crimson leaves, which floated cross the rippling surface.  
  
Casting a glance back towards the castle she saw the Marauders ambling slowly towards the main door, all except James, who was sprinting in her direction.  
  
Stopping, she smiled and watched, when he reached her, he stood in silence for a few seconds, regaining his breath. Lily grinned and teased, "Hey, back already?"  
  
Smiling James nodded, "Yeah, how's your day been? Get your essay done?"  
  
Lily pulled an expression of extreme distaste; "Hmm, three feet of parchment! Glad I finally got it all done, I only just finished and decided that I had to escape the common room before I went mad!"  
  
"You should have taken divination, you hardly ever have essays and when you do you just make it up."  
  
Lily, who was starring out across the lake, answered absentmindedly; "It would have been easier only Professor Dumbledore refused to let me take it." She trailed off suddenly realising what she just said.  
  
James stopped smiling and raised a quizzical eyebrow "Why not?"  
  
Thinking fast Lily attempted to think of a reason, coming up with nothing she lamely said, "I, um, I once had a problem with a vision.ended up in the hospital for weeks." Taking a quick peek at his face, to gauge whether or not he believed her she saw his face was carefully neutral.  
  
James started walking along the lakeside with Lily at his side, he knew she was lying, he could always tell when she was but he didn't argue. They walked in silence for a few minutes until he changed the subject. "Do you play quidittch?"  
  
"Yes, I play seeker." She answered, hiding a smile, she wasn't surprised that was his fall back conversation.  
  
"Me too, ever thought about trying out for the house team?" Lily shook her head, "Nah. I'm not that good."  
  
James looked thoughtful before suggesting softly; "Maybe you just need to practice a bit more."  
  
"Maybe," she conceded.  
  
James took a deep breath and gathered his courage before saying. "I could.I mean if you want to train up a bit, I could, um."  
  
Anticipating what he was trying and failing to say she saved him the struggle, "I'd like that."  
  
James stopped walking and looked at her, a smile forming on his lips, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied and stifled a giggle as she saw a blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
Sensing that she was no longer pushing away, he tried his luck again; "So, you going to come down to Hogsmeade next weekend?"  
  
Lily was thoughtful for a moment, not ignoring him was one thing but going out with him was something else. Making her mind up she said, "I.What do you think their up too?" Lily gestured at something she had seen over her shoulder, in the direction of the castle.  
  
James turned to see Sirius, Remus and Peter, standing near the main door, the entrance blocked by Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. "I have no idea." Lily watched an expression of concern wash over his handsome features. He looked at her for a few moments before they both started to jog over to their classmates.  
  
"Oh look its Potter and his little fan club." Lily pulled a face as she heard Malfoy's cold drawl. She really hated him; she would never forgive him for what he had done to her in first year.  
  
Sirius glanced back at Lily and James as they arrived at the scene, "Shove off, Malfoy." He replied angrily.  
  
Malfoy laughed slightly, "We'll leave when we want to. Besides, we want to torment the little mudblood." Although Lily herself was not bothered by the comment as she knew perfectly well what her real heritage was. The others didn't respond so calmly, Remus looked as angry as she'd ever seen him, whilst James and Sirius flung themselves forward in an attempt to attack Malfoy.  
  
"I'll." James seethed, but his threat was cut off by Lily, who had lunged forward to stop a full-blown fistfight starting.  
  
Grabbing hold of James's robes she whispered, "No! He's not worth it!" Sirius backed away a bit, James who was still shooting death glares at Malfoy paused and looked down at the petite female, whose hands were braced on his chest. Sighing he relaxed a little.  
  
Snape sneered a the scene before him, "Maybe she's not quite as stupid as we thought."  
  
Seeing a chance for escape and wanting to avoid an argument that could lead to a fight, whispered softly; "Let's go."  
  
The whisper caught Snape's attention and he turned towards Remus, "Just the person, where were you three nights ago Lupin?"  
  
Remus paled at both the question and the obvious threat in the Slytherin's tone. Lily watched in interest as he responded, the Marauders had yet to tell her of his full moon exploits. "I was."  
  
Sirius seeing his friend falter, tried to diffuse the situation with his usually sarcasm. "What are you, his stalker? Why do you care?"  
  
"Just curious as to where he disappears to all the time." Snape replied in his oily tone, sneer firmly in place.  
  
James put himself in between Snape and Sirius, "If you must know he was."  
  
Snape knowing the usually excuses cut him off, "With you, no he wasn't. Crabbe saw him heading across the school grounds by him self." He glanced over triumphantly at Remus who was clearly terrified. "Well, what's your excuse this time?"  
  
Having had enough of Snape torturing her friend, Lily said simply. "He doesn't need an excuse."  
  
Malfoy turned instantly on her, "What's it got to do with you mudblood?" Again Lily had to grab hold of James as he tried to grab Malfoy around his pale throat.  
  
Lily suppressed a smile, partly because of James being noble and trying to defend her, partly because of the idea, which had formed about how she could get the Slytherins off of Remus. "It has everything to do with me.considering that he was with me." The comment gave the desired effect with Snape and Malfoy, James, Sirius and Peter looked shocked, but none more so than Remus, who was staring at her open mouthed.  
  
Snape did a double take, from Lily, to Remus and back to Lily; "What?"  
  
Lily side stepped around James and linked her arm into Remus', smiling broadly she said calmly. "I can't say that I'm surprised that you don't know what I'm talking about, I mean what girl in their right mind would want to touch you?"  
  
"You and him?" Snape stuttered out in surprise, Lily just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why you little Mudblood whore!" Malfoy sneered, the words had barely left his mouth when James' fist connected with his nose. Snape grabbed Malfoy as he staggered, "You'll regret this." He murmured, hand covering his bloodied and probably broken nose, they turned and headed back into the castle.  
  
Lily sighed and detached herself from Remus, shoving James gently in his shoulder she murmured, "You shouldn't have done that, they'll rat you out to their head."  
  
James turned around surprised and studied her face carefully, he couldn't work out why she wasn't more upset about this. "He shouldn't have called you that." He replied calmly.  
  
Lily shrugged but didn't say anything, she turned to Remus who was still looking incredibly pale and withdrawn. "You okay Remus?"  
  
Remus nodded, her voice pulling him out of his revive he glanced up at her; "I.why did you say that?" Lily raised an eyebrow again, "What?"  
  
Sirius nodded, "About you and him?" Trying to keep the grin off her face she glanced at the four boys, Sirius was looking at her in shock, Remus and Peter had a look of confusion on their faces. Whilst James, James looked relatively angry, but surprised and confused at the same time.  
  
"You do realise that it's going to be spread across the whole school by tomorrow morning?" James murmured in constricted tones.  
  
Lily shrugged again, "It's better than Remus getting into trouble." She smiled at Remus, hoping she had ended the conversation, the last thing she wanted was him to feel forced to tell her about being a werewolf, that or him guessing she already knew.  
  
"Tr..trouble?" Remus gulped.  
  
"Oh come on," Lily said, cocking her head to one side, "you were sneaking across the grounds in the dark! I know you guys; you were up to some prank again! It's better that they think that we were making out than they pin whatever practical joke you pulled on you!"  
  
Lily turned and headed up towards the castle entrance, effectively ending the conversation. The other Marauder's looked at each other in shock but decided not to correct her.  
  
Jogging they ran after her, once they'd fallen into stride with her, Remus said softly. "Oh, well thanks, I really appreciate it." Lily smiled and nodded, walking together they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter!!! Hurrah!!!  
  
Hmm, longish chapter, a bit forced though, but I'm getting there. But where am I going with this? Anyone guessed yet? I just wrote the death scene.sob! But that's a way away yet!  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Keep reviewing, it makes my day (and encourages me to write!)  
  
Until the next update! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer.Yawn.see the place when I said I owned Harry Potter.nope, neither do I.  
Chapter 5  
  
James sighed and leant his head on the old wooden table, there was no lesson more boring than History of Magic- Professor Binns never stopped talking. Yawning he glanced across the room to where Lily sat, the red head seemed to be trying her hardest to take notes.without falling asleep.  
  
Grinning he sat up a little more as Binns floated past, he jumped as Sirius kicked him in the shin. Looking at his friend with aggravation, he noticed a small slip of parchment that was by his elbow.  
  
Picking up the parchment he discretely opened and read the note, his eyes widening in the process.  
  
~Prongs, what do you say we try out that charm we learnt in the Library last week?~  
  
James grinned, he knew exactly what charm he meant, one that could be used on an object, then if it came into contact with hair it would change it a bright colour.  
  
Quickly he scribbled back his answer, ~Sure Padfoot, who do you have in mind?~  
  
Sirius read the note, but didn't bother reply, he merely sent a glance at Lily and smiled at James, who had realised who the recipient of this prank would be.  
  
Glancing back at Lily, who was in serious danger of falling asleep, he thought about it. He didn't want her to be angry with him but after all it was Padfoot's idea and he could charm his way out of absolutely everything. And besides, the spell could easily be reversed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James, Remus, Sirius and Peter, commonly known as the Marauders, sat silently waiting for their latest victim to seek them out.  
  
As Lily was the only girl in Gryffindor fifth year, it had been easy to sneak into her dormitory. Whilst Remus distracted her, Sirius and James had sneaked into her bathroom under his invisibility cloak and charmed her shampoo. Knowing that after their last lesson (care of magical creatures) she would have a shower.  
  
Sirius yawned dramatically, stretching out on his bed, "How long till she."  
  
The door slamming open disrupted the question, the four boys looked up to see an irate Lily in the doorway. An irate Lily with luminous purple hair.  
  
"Which one of you did this?" She yelled, her only response was all four boys bursting out in fits of laughter.  
  
Finally gaining some control over his hysteria Sirius choked out; "Come on Lils, it suits you!" Refusing to be swayed Lily replied icily; "It better not be permanent!"  
  
"Of course not! We wouldn't do that to you," Remus said calmly, quickly followed by James saying; "That's the type of thing we do to Snape." Sirius nodded solemnly before adding; "Of course considering his hair it would probably be an improvement." This set the Marauders back into hysterics and the image of Snape with luminous orange hair even made Lily smile.  
  
Calming down slightly, Lily tried a different method of getting her original hair colour back; "Okay, well can one of you remove this, please? I'd hate to have to turn up to my meeting with McGonagall with purple hair, cos' then I'd have to explain why."  
  
Sirius and James jumped of their bed's immediately, "We'll fix it, don't worry, it's just a simple reversal spell!" Reaching for his wand James pointed it directly at Lily's hair.  
  
"Don't worry I've done this hundreds of times," he said reassuringly before reversing the charm.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!"  
  
Lily reached up for a strand of hair, still damp from the shower, checking it was back to its original colour she smiled. Her smile faded as she looked at the four boys, who were now starring at her as if she had grown a second head.  
  
"What? I give up, what have you done now?" she asked, dreading the answer, knowing her luck James had botched the spell and she now had horns.  
  
Finally James answered, "Um, I.the spell, it.your eyes."  
  
Despite the incoherent rambling, as soon as the word eyes was mentioned she turned and bolted from the room. He must have removed the charm, which kept her eyes brown. Reaching her dormitory at record speed, Lily starred in the mirror. And saw two piercing blue/green eyes starring back.  
  
Images of the Chamber of secrets flooded her mind. Now the boys had seen them! She hadn't let anyone see her eyes like this, not even Dumbledore, there's no way they would drop it either. Sighing in defeat she flung herself down on her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius flopped down on his bed, "I don't understand why anyone would charm their eyes brown, especially if they had eyes that colour originally." He sighed, Lily's recent behaviour had completely confused him, and the rest of the boys.  
  
James shrugged in confused agreement. "I don't know but she did seem pretty upset about it."  
  
Nodding Remus suggested; "Perhaps you should go talk to her Prongs." He didn't want Lily to be upset, over the last few months she had repeatedly covered for his absences around the full moon. Despite what it was doing to her reputation.  
  
James looked up startled, "Me! Why me?"  
  
"You did remove her charm," Peter said unhelpfully but was ignored completely. Remus continued, "I think she'd listen to you more."  
  
James started at that, did Lily pay more attention to him than the others? "You think?" At their answering nods he muttered a quiet "Okay." Then turned on his heel and made his way to the girls dormitory.  
  
He must have stood at the girls' dormitory door for a good five minutes working out what he should say to her, he couldn't begin to understand why he felt so nervous. Gathering his courage he knocked on the door and called softly, "Lily? Can I come in?"  
  
He was about to knock again when he heard a very muffled "Go away." From inside the room.  
  
Taking his chances he pushed the door open a crack. "Lily? I'm sorry about removing your charm," He stepped inside the dormitory, as soon as he saw he sprawled out on her bed, holding her face to a pillow he felt his heart break. "I didn't mean to upset you." He offered softly.  
  
Sitting up slowly, Lily looked at James, he seemed concerned and upset that he had upset her, nodding she answered. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just making a big fuss over nothing."  
  
Cautiously he sat beside her on the bed. "It can't be nothing if it upsets you this much." When she looked away from him, his suspicions that something was going on were confirmed. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Lily sighed, "Not really, but I guess I should." She took a deep breath, where should she begin? She'd never spoken to the Chamber to anyone, she'd admitted to her parents about the diary but she'd ended up feeling a fool. Glancing up at James' handsome features, she saw him waiting patiently. Throwing caution to the wind, she attempted to explain. "At my old school, I.the thing is."  
  
Seeing her obvious discomfort and struggle to explain, James tentatively reached out a hand and rested it on her shoulder for support. "It's okay."  
  
"No it's not! In my first year I made a really stupid mistake and almost killed someone that I really care about!" Lily looked away ashamed, whilst James was taken aback by her admission. Lily would never hurt any one, not intentionally. "But if it was a mistake, then surely you-"  
  
Lily cut him off before he could continue, "My dad always told me to 'never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brains.' I was stupid enough to get possessed by an enchanted diary."  
  
Angrily she swiped away the tears that were forming and but back a sob, she was determined to tell him the truth. "The things I did were.it was so horrible that they were going to have to shut the school down, I." She broke off now, sobbing openly.  
  
Unsure of what else to do, James hugged Lily, gently stroking her flame- coloured hair. "You were just a kid, you couldn't have known the diary was enchanted. It wasn't your fault and I'm sure everyone knew that."  
  
Lily, didn't answer, she continued to cry into his robes, he hated to think how long she had been keeping this bottled up. Holding her tightly he soothed her until the tears had subsided. He heard her whisper a quiet, "Thank you." Which was muffled by his robes.  
  
"I still don't understand what that has to do with the colour of your eyes though." He prompted gently.  
  
Sighing Lily shifted so she was more comfortable, he had pulled her up onto his lap and had his arms around her. Her head was buried in his robes, leaning against his chest, her hands had been gripping the robes while she cried but now she moved them to return his embrace. She couldn't help but smile as he stiffened in surprise at her actions, up until then she'd tried not to show much interest in him.  
  
"My eyes were originally brown, after being possessed he, it turned them this colour to remind me of what I did." She felt James' arms tighten around her slightly. "I can see why it upset you so much when we changed them back."  
  
Reluctantly he pulled away from her slightly, releasing her from his arms, he used one hand to cup her check, lifting her face so he could see hers he said softly; "Lily, there's no shame in making mistakes, as long as you learn from them. What happened wasn't your fault, if you made any mistake it was that you were too trusting."  
  
Lily listened to his words; this was the first time that she hadn't felt guilt over what Riddle had made her do. "It's alright if you charm your eyes brown, we won't say anything to anyone. I'll tell the others not to ask about why, and-"  
  
Lily shook her head, smiling slightly she calmly said; "No it's okay. I don't think I need to hide them any more."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sniff sniff, my* little Lily/(Ginny)'s all grown up! Now that I've written this chapter I think I can start the L/J romance. I didn't want to start it to soon because I don't think anyone would want to honestly jump straight into a relationship if they knew that it would eventually lead to their death.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Go on! Thank you to all of my reviews so far.you make me sooooo happy!  
  
Please note that I am about to start taking exams!!! I have an 8 hour art exam in a couple of days so stress is v high and updating is prob gonna be slowish, but after the exams are over I'm going to have a lot of time to write and update!!!  
  
(* did I say 'my'? I meant J.K Rowling's, because I don't own anything of course.#sighs in relief as the lawyers stop their stamped#) 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- see any chapter before this one, I'm getting bored of writing these.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lily flopped down onto her favourite sofa in the now empty Gryffindor common room, almost every other student had returned home for the Christmas holidays. The only ones left in Gryffindor were her, Sirius, Remus, James and a couple of first years, Peter had thankfully gone home.  
  
Leaning back in the chair, she took a quick glance out of the window, it still snowing out side. It had done so since a few weeks before the students were set to break up and it had continued on and off till today, which was January fourth, three days before the other students were set to return.  
  
The three remaining Marauders were outside attacking those who had stayed behind in Slytherin with enchanted snowballs. They'd asked her to come but she had politely refused.  
  
She had been using her free time recently to work on a secret project, becoming an animagus. As she was so frequently told she was good at transfiguration, so she should be able to do this.  
  
Checking that no one was in the common room, Lily pulled a heavy volume from her bag. It was one that she had 'borrowed' from the restricted section of the library.  
  
Settling down to her studies she didn't notice the portrait door swing open, or the fact that anyone had failed to enter.  
  
"Not doing anything illegal I hope?"  
  
Lily shrieked and the book went flying, spinning around she saw James, Sirius and Remus appear from under an invisibility cloak.  
  
"You could have given me a heart attack!" She yelled, Remus was the only one who had the grace to look guilty about it; Sirius just stood their grinning, whilst James retrieved her book from the floor.  
  
"Well, Mr. Prongs? What has Miss. Lily been studying when she should have been out in the snow?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
James read the book title and raised an eyebrow; he didn't think that Lily would be the type to do something like this without teacher's permission. "How to be come an animagus."  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at Lily in surprise; "You want to become an animagus?" Lily shrugged indifferently; it was getting harder to pretend that she did not know about their little secrets. "So what? Everyone's always saying that I'm good at transfiguration, this is just the next step."  
  
"But an illegal step!" Exclaimed Remus, surprised that she would even consider it. Lily just shrugged her shoulders and reclaimed her book form a shocked James.  
  
"How long have you been trying?" He stuttered after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Not long, I haven't tried practically yet, I've just been reading up on it." A slight lie, she had been interested ever since Charlie had told her about them when she was seven, she'd been researching since she joined Hogwarts but it had always been a pipe dream. Only now she was in the company of a group of boys her age that had achieved the transformation not only by themselves but had managed to keep it secret from Albus Dumbledore of all people.  
  
"Are you serious about doing this?" Sirius asked regarding her determined face. "Yes." At her answer the three marauders looked at each other and nodded, a silent agreement passed.  
  
Cautiously James suggested, "Maybe we could help you then." Pretending to be surprised Lily asked; "You? How?"  
  
"Well we're animagus." She didn't feel shocked, she already knew but she couldn't help feeling a sensation of pride that they had chosen to tell her one of their biggest secrets. "This is a joke right?" She asked playing her role.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay so what animals do you change to?" She asked, keeping a sceptical tone locked into her voice. James answered, "I'm a Stag and Sirius is a dog, oh and Peter's a rat."  
  
Nodding thoughtfully, Lily turned to Remus. "What about you Remus?" She knew he wasn't an animagus and she new exactly why. But she was tempted to see how far their trust would stretch. "I.I'm not a.an animagus." He stuttered, suddenly finding his shoes fascinating.  
  
"Couldn't do it?" Lily prompted gently, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable, if he lied to her now she wouldn't push, and it was his choice to tell her. "No, he decided not to try." Sirius interrupted, ever protecting his friend.  
  
Remus shook his head and said softly, "It's okay Sirius, w-we should te- tell her." Sirius and James looked up at Remus, their faces clouded in surprise. "You sure?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Lily asked but was completely ignored, a first from James. "Yes." Remus nodded again, his tone firmer  
  
Silence stretched for a moment, "What's going on?" The two animagus' waited for Remus to answer, after a few minutes James asked softly; "Do you want me to tell her Moony?" Remus nodded again and sat down heavily in one of the armchairs.  
  
"Okay, well you know that Remus isn't here for a lot of the time?" James asked, checking that the common room was empty of any other students. Lily cocked her head to one side, "Yeah, because of his sick aunt right?"  
  
"No, have you noticed what time he disappears for?" Lily shook her head, another lie; her eyes were fixed on Remus as he cringed at what James said next. "The thing is Remus is a werewolf."  
  
Lily continued to watch Remus in silence, oblivious to the wary boys standing beside her. Remus refused to look up at her, his hands were curled into tight fists, and he was waiting for her rejection. "Okay, what does this have to do with you not being an animagus?"  
  
At that the werewolf's head snapped up, he starred at her in awe and confusion, wondering if she had misheard what James had said. "I.You.it doesn't bother you?"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow as if that was the most ridiculous question that she had ever heard. "No, why would it? It's not as if you're a death eater or anything!" Remus's expression was close to that of a fish, his mouth gaping attempting to form some kind of response. Eventually he spluttered out, "But I'm a dark creature!"  
  
Sighing slightly, she edged closer to Remus and asked softly, "How old where you when you got bitten?"  
  
"Three." Lily winced, she hadn't realised he had been that young, it was a wonder he had even survived.  
  
"Remus, you didn't choose to get bitten, to become a werewolf. It doesn't change the way I feel about you, except I admire you more now because I know what you have to go through every full moon."  
  
Remus nodded and relaxed visibly, Lily heard both James and Sirius relax and tried to suppress a grin. They remained like that in a comfortable silence until Remus said; "They did it for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They became animagus so that they could stay with me during the full moon, I can't harm animals, only humans."  
  
Another surprise, Lily nodded; "Oh. How long did it take you?"  
  
"We started in our third year." Sirius answered, followed by James "We're still kind of new at it." They really did remind her of Fred and George sometimes, finishing each other's sentences. She ignored the pang of homesickness that hit her and returned her attention to the conversation.  
  
"Do you really think that you can help me?" She asked timidly, James just grinned which prompted her to blush to the roots of her hair. "Of course." "If we could get Peter to do it, then we can get anyone to do it." Sirius added  
  
"We could try in your dormitory, no one will go up there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily stood awkwardly in her dormitory, Remus was sat on the far bed watching the goings on with interest, James was leaning on the now locked door trying not to laugh and Sirius, Sirius on power trip.  
  
He was circling her, nose up in the air (reminding her somewhat of Percy) claiming to be the authority on animagus and making a show of examining her and saying 'hmm' at regular intervals.  
  
Eventually he stopped in front of her and said, "Just ignore everything that you've ever read about being an animagus."  
  
She'd been studying for years "But." Sirius waved a hand, ending her interruption and James snorted with laughter. "Everyone has an animal within them, the trick to being an animagus is finding it and letting it surface."  
  
Lily had to agree that made more sense than some of the methods she'd read about. "Okay, how do I find it?"  
  
"Well.um, you." Apparently the resident expert on animagus' had no idea. "That's the hard part, you just have to find it." James added helpfully.  
  
Exasperated, Lily sat down heavily on her bed "How did you do it then?" James looked thoughtful, "I guess we meditated?" Eager to remain in charge of the teaching session Sirius nodded; "You could say that." "Okay."  
  
Two hours later Lily was still sitting on her bed 'meditating', as it had been called. When she finally managed to feel something, back down in the deepest recesses of her mind it was powerful, graceful not quite but almost a presence in her mind. Concentrating on it she can feel it stronger but still can't see it.  
  
"I, I think that I've found it."  
  
Lily's hesitant voice made Sirius jump to attention, Remus and James looked up, moderately interested from the game of exploding snap they had started about an hour ago. "Good, now just focus on that presence." Sirius instructed back in his teacher mode.  
  
"Now what?" Lily asked, stifling a giggle, Sirius was starting to sound like a certain greasy haired potions teacher she used to know. "You just say, 'Transfigiro me'." Sirius answered unaware of the comparison.  
  
Lily's eyes snapped open in disbelief, "That's it?" Sirius grinned, "That's it." Sighing Lily murmured, "Here goes."  
  
Lily closed her eyes once more and focused on the presence, it was easier now that she knew where it was and what it felt like. Ever so slowly she felt her body start to pull, the sensation was defiantly the strangest thing she had ever felt.  
  
The room was getting larger, or more accurately she was getting much smaller, looking around she saw that the room was also becoming sharper, soft edges were like knife-edges and the dim candlelight was blinding. Squinting she tried to look down at herself and see what she had become, but her new body didn't seem to allow it.  
  
She heard an almost deafening voice say merely to concentrate on her old body and she would turn back, doing just that she felt the pulling sensation again.  
  
When Lily opened her eyes she saw the three boys looking at her expectantly, with a strange expression of what appeared to be pride over there faces.  
  
"You did it!" Sirius yelled as he flung himself at Lily, who had to grab on to the bed spread to prevent herself falling on the floor, this wasn't helping the queasy felling that transforming had given her.  
  
"I can't believe it, that felt so weird!" She murmured after disentangling her self from Sirius's gangly limbs. Somehow she couldn't see professor Snape congratulating a student like that.bad mental image, she winced and started listening to the boys who were talking excitedly. "Well done, now we can officially welcome to the marauders!"  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her Lily asked, "What was I?" Exited chatter stopping they turned and looked at her. "Huh?" "What animal was I?"  
  
"You were an owl." Remus supplied helpfully.  
  
Lily gazed down at the floor, an owl? Didn't that mean wisdom? She hadn't really thought about what animal she would be, or she had tried not to. But she guessed she'd either be something symbolic of her personality or a snake, another gift from Riddle. And a reason why up until recently the idea of them knowing she was going to try to transform was horrifying. She remained lost in thoughts for a few minutes, but she clearly heard Sirius saying:  
  
"Do you have any idea how useful a flying animagus will be? She can fly up into Trelwany's class and drop a dung bomb and then fly straight out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN- sorry I took to long getting this up, but as I wrote this I really should have been revising.  
  
GO ME! GO ME!. Exams all done!!! woohoo! I think I failed but that's not the point! They're over and done with for another year!!! So back to fan fic writing.  
  
Anyway, Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story, I'm hoping to get at least three chapters done over the next few days so hopefully they'll be up in the next couple of weeks???  
  
Anywho, please review!!!! 


	8. HELP ME!

I apologise that this is not a chapter but I needed to explain a few things and to hopefully get some feedback as my muses have abandoned me sometime over my holiday, (I have been in a tent for three weeks, that's one reason I haven't updated, another is that my muses are chickens, and finally the Microsoft worm decided to make my computer its home. I SWEAR THAT'S TRUE!)  
  
I have decided that it was necessary to post a time line to explain a few things about the story. I have been asked about Bill and whether or not Lily and Bill Weasley would be at Hogwarts at the same time. I can't answer for JKR but in this story the timing goes as follows:  
  
1959 James Potter is born.  
  
1970 The Marauders enter Hogwarts.  
  
1971 Bill Weasley is born  
  
1973 Charlie is born.  
  
1974 Marauders 5th year.  
Ginny appears in the summer.  
Lily Evans is created,  
  
1975 Percy is born.  
  
1976 The Marauders graduate from Hogwarts.  
James proposes.  
  
1977 Fred and George are born.  
  
1978 James and Lily marry.  
  
1980 Harry is born (as are Ron and Hermione).  
  
1981 Ginny is born.  
Bill enters Hogwarts.  
Voldemort 'falls',  
  
1991 (sept) Harry, Ron and Hermione enter Hogwarts.  
  
1992 (sept) Ginny enters Hogwarts.  
  
1993 Percy graduates- gets a job at the ministry.  
  
1995 (july) Voldemort rises.  
  
1997 Ginny's 5th year- she is sent back to the past.  
  
1999 Harry, Hermione and Ron graduate.  
  
Ok, that's it I think. There is probably some ridiculous mathematical mistake in there but it's the best that I can do. As you can see, Bill's time at Hogwarts does not coincide with Lily's at all.  
  
In response to the many reviews that I have had questioning my assumption that Tom Riddle had green eyes.  
  
The book, Chamber of secrets does not actually mention the colour of Riddle's eyes. However it does say: "We even look something alike."  
  
I have been told that he had blue. I can safely say that no where in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets does it say that Riddle's eyes are blue! I can only guess that, the comment was made in regards to the film. At this point I have to say that Harry Potter's eyes are green in the book, yet Daniel Radcliffes (sp?) eyes are blue. So its kind of a logical step that they chose the guy who played Riddle to look like Daniel Radcliffe.  
  
For artist license Riddle has green, this story was planned out before the fifth book and my reasoning behind Harry having power over Voldemort was that they are somehow connected. Tom Riddle gave his eyes to Ginny, who then became Lily, she then gave her eyes to Harry, so basically Harry Potter inherited his eyes from Voldemort. (Very long winded and confusing but it makes sense to me)!  
  
SPARKLES/STEFF-  
  
I have emailed you twice but I'm not sure if you are receiving them, (epp)! Any way basically, I'm honoured that you want to write a story based on this one. Feel free to write it, all I ask is that you email me a link to the story, (or leave it in a review). Thanks a lot and happy writing.  
  
*******************I NEED HELP WITH THE DIRECTION OF THE STORY. AFTER THE FIFTH BOOK I GOT DEPRESSED WITH JKR AND WANTED TO ABANDON/ END THE STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, NOW I'VE CALMED DOWN I'M NOT SURE WHETHER OR NOT TO 'GLOSS OVER' THE REST OF LILY AND THE MARAUDERS TIME AT HOGWARTS OR TO CONTINUE WRITING ABOUT IT.  
  
PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR ADVICE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
pretty please???? Thanks a lot! : ) 


	9. Chapter 7

Yes it's back! Ducks rotten fruit. Thank you to anyone who has encouraged me to continue.

CHAPTER 7

It had taken some time for Sirius to calm down; eventually Lily managed to convince him that she wasn't comfortable transforming yet, let alone flying in form. She spent the next few months practicing every night. James always accompanying her and sometimes Remus and Sirius. James and Sirius flew after her on their brooms, shouting encouragement and offering to catch her if she wasn't successful.

The students were back and the school was subdued with the terrible spring weather. Gossip focused on the fact the Trewlawny seemed to always smell of Dungbombs and that Dumbledore had returned to his locked office after visiting the ministry, only to find Fawks had been charmed Slytherin green and that all his quills had been transfigured into frogs that sung muggle commercial tunes if you got to close.

Other than that all seemed normal.

The O.W.L.s were fast approaching and even Sirius seemed to realise this meant it was time to work. Most nights found the five of them squashed around a table in the library or wedged in the common room, pouring over text books and notes.

As Lily no longer had any notes James was trying to be chivalrous and let her revise from his. In the hope of being polite Lily did so, then later got copies of all Remus' notes as he, at least had managed to pay some attention to the lessons. She had the sneaking suspicion that Sirius and Peter were also revising from Remus' work and James as well, when he thought Lily wasn't looking.

It was a great sense of relief when the owls were finished. Lily was positive that she had failed Arithmancy, potions definitely and possibly History of Magic as well. Charms she was positive she had passed, as well as Defence against the Dark Arts and she was particularly proud of her transfiguration practical exam as when asked had managed to transfigure a teacup into a frog...a perfectly green frog. Practice in Dumbledore's office had obviously paid off.

Exams finished and the weather finally approaching warm both fifth year students and seventh years were settling down to enjoy their summer.

Lily sat cross legged in the common room reading through the daily prophet, it was nine, and the sun had just gone down, the heat from the day was still lingering.

Remus had disappeared about an hour ago, heading down to the Whomping willow with Peter for company. Peter, now returned was playing Gobstones with James and Sirius was curiously absent. In another half an hour the trio would head down to the shrieking shack.

Lily hadn't yet accompanied Remus on the full moons, not quite used to staying in her animal form for long periods of time, James had suggested she wait a while longer before trying.

The portrait door to the common room swung open and Lily glanced up just in time to see Sirius stumbling through. He looked pale and seemed to be shaking.

James noticing Lily's concerned expression turned and saw Sirius. He stood up quickly and headed over towards his friend.

Lily wasn't sure what was said between the two of them, but James grabbed the front of Sirius' robes and thrust him up against the wall. Both Lily and Peter sprung to their feet at this, ready to intervene but perplexed, Sirius and James were always winding each other up but they never came to blows over it.

James seemed to snarl something in Sirius face, causing the shorter boy to cringe away, then James turned and sprinted out of the common room. Sirius slipped down the wall, a trembling hand pressed across his eyes.

For once Peter and Lily were on the same page, both confused and concerned they made their way to Sirius.

"Sirius-" "Are you alright, what-"

Sirius pushed them both away and charged up the stairs to the dormitories, a moment later they door slammed.

Lily turned to Peter and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and slowly made his way towards the staircase, intent on quizzing Sirius and finding out what was going on.

As he reached the window though he stopped. "Hey look!"

Lily was by his side in seconds, there racing across the grounds towards the whomping willow was James in animagus form, once he reached it he transformed back to his usual self and headed down the secret passage way.

"What's he doing?" Breathed Lily.

Peter shook his head. "We made rules, one was never to use our- forms in the open where we could be seen."

Peter disappeared up the stairs but Lily remained at the window, what seemed like an eternity later the willows swaying branches froze once more.

James' form could just about be seen in the falling darkness, squinting Lily realised that he was dragging something behind him- not something someone.

Without any further thought she turned and ran, reaching the main entrance hall she almost collided with Dumbledore, an anxious looking Peter standing behind him. Some distance off was Sirius, his head hung low, trying to blend with the shadows.

"Sirius, what have you done?" He flinched at Lily's softly asked question.

"Now is not the time." Dumbledore continued to the main doors, once opened James could be seen practically dragging Snape in.

A good look at the Slytherin told Lily that he was still alive, just stunned, there were no visible bite marks or scratches and she felt like collapsing in relief. If anything had happened to Snape there would have been no questions asked, Remus would have gone straight to Azkaban.

The headmaster had taken hold of Snape and was now supporting him. He turned to the students, "Sirius and James you will accompany me and Mr. Snape to my office. Peter, Lily, please return to your dormitories."

"But-" The protest was quickly quelled with a look.

"From what Mr Pettigrew told me, neither of you are involved in this. James is in no trouble either, I simply need to understand fully what happened tonight. He will return to your common room shortly and no doubt tell you all that has been discussed word for word."

The words could have been Dumbledore's usual amusing speech but there was no humour in his tone, nor any twinkle in his eyes. He seemed old and tired but Lily recognised his anger from the time dementors had raided the quidditch field in her second year.

One thing was certain, she wouldn't want to be in Sirius' shoes.

James returned an hour later, the common room had mostly cleared out and anyone who dared to remain was met with glares from both Lily and Peter and soon left.

James flopped tiredly into a chair. No one said anything for a while, waiting for another to speak.

"Snape's fine, so Remus is in the clear."

"Until Snape decides to tell the whole school the minute he has the chance." Lily snapped.

James shook his head, "He has been suitably terrified into remaining silent. Dumbledore seemed to be under the impression that if Snape hadn't been such an irritating nosy prat then this might not have happened."

"His exact words?" Lily asked with a wry grin. James returned the smile, if some what half hearted.

"Snivillus is in the hospital wing, having dreamless sleep."

"And Sirius?" Peter piped up.

James shrugged, "Dumbledore's still ripping into him, I've never seen him so angry. He'd probably expel him only he'd have to explain why and that'd drop Moony in it." Lily cringed slightly, James tone suggested that expulsion from school was the least that Sirius deserved.

"Do you have any idea what possessed him to do this?" James shook his head again.

"He refused to say, I think Dumbledore hoped to drag it out of him once I'd gone."

They lapsed into silence for a while, eventually Peter excused himself for bed, yawning as he went.

"Do you think that Remus will remember any of this in the morning?"

"I don't know. Damn idiot had managed to open the door, if I'd been a minute later-" James sighed, "He looked like he would wet himself though, hopefully he'll steer clear of Remus from now on, although knowing him-" He trailed off and sighed.

"Knowing Snape, once the shock has worn off he'll be using this against Remy." Lily guessed.

"Remus is never going to get away from him. I'll kill him!" James was up and pacing then.

"Snape?"

"No, Sirus! How could he do this? He knows what Remus had to lose! What was he thinking?"

"My guess is, he wasn't." James seemed to deflate then. They sat in silence for a while longer, another hour had passed and still no sign of Sirius.

James stood again.

"I'm going to go- the last thing Remus needs on top of this is to rip himself to pieces through boredom and frustration."

Lily nodded, standing as well. "I'll go with you."

James stopped and looked at her. "You sure that you're ready for that?"

She shrugged in response, "Trial by fire, might as well just jump in the deep end."

They left the common room and headed down towards the entrance hall again, the atmosphere tense and awkward. Lily glanced at James, he looked truly miserable, as the 'leader' of the marauders this some how fell on his shoulders, his concern for Remus and the apparent betrayal of Sirius weighed heavily on him.

Sighing Lily slipped her hand into his.

James glanced at her in surprise, then offered a small, grateful smile. They walked out together, hand in hand.

...end chapter...

A/N- I can say nothing about how long it took me to start writing again, all I can do is apologise. For 2 years I have not written, painted, drawn or played my piano or guitar. Everything that was creative about me just disappeared and then three weeks ago I sat down and wrote 20,000 words of a new Lord of the Rings fanfic. Then I thought- hmm, Lily? still needs to be done, and I came on and found the story (as I had deleted it from my own computer) and started writing. There are three chapters now, and I've found my direction again.

The story is just going to be written, it may skip great periods of time and read awkwardly but right now all I want is to get it finished, I think that I owe that much to the people who were still leaving reviews and emailing for a story abandoned in 2003. Hopefully one day it will be reworked but for now all I can say is it will be finished.

Tbc- I promise


	10. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Apparently according to a group of gossiping third year Gryffindors, Sirius had spent the night asleep on one of the sofas in the common room, he hadn't braved the dormitory.

James and Lily had led a confused and battered Remus up to the hospital wing where they were dismissed by Dumbledore who had been waiting for them. With promises to visit as soon as possible and that everything would be fine, they left an even more confused Remus to have the last nights events explained to him by their headmaster.

The duo headed silently back to Gryffindor tower, an awkward distance between them. Neither sure how much last night's closeness had been comfort or a furthering of their relationship.

They both managed to shower and change, meet up with Peter and fill him in and all with no sign of Sirius. The three of them went to breakfast and still no sign of their prodigal pack member.

With no classes to attend now that lessons were over, they sat in the hall for a while, until they thought Dumbledore's explanation should be finished then headed back to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomphrey was bustling around with her usual aplomb; Snape appeared to be long gone. Curtain screens surrounded one bed and the three Gryffindors slipped inside silently.

Despite the fact that Remus had to be aware of their presence he said nothing, he simply remained laying on his side, staring away from them.

"Hey Moony," James offered.

No response.

"We- Um-" James trailed off and looked towards his companions for help.

Oddly enough it was Peter who tried to engage Remus next. "Lily managed to stick in form all last night. That was pretty cool." Peter sighed, shoulders dropping when all Remus did was pull the comforter up further over his head.

Lily let out a huff of breath because really, what's with boys? And stalked around the bed so she was in front of Remus, gently she shifted the pillow and sat down besides him. Laying a hand carefully on his back she began to rub soothing circles, after a few moments he relaxed a little and the shifted over. His arm reaching across her legs to hug her to him, Remus rested his head on her thigh.

Lily continued to rub his back silently offering comfort, following her example James sat on the other side of the bed and awkwardly rested a hand on Remus' shoulder offering support. Peter sat down on the end of the bed, drawing his knees up and watching the goings on.

The remained like that for some time, Lily deliberately ignoring that her robes were becoming steadily more and more damp.

It was several days later that Sirius reappeared. The others could only guess that he was eating in the kitchens because he didn't come to any meals. He seemed to be sleeping in the common room still as well, entering after the others had gone to bed and leaving before the came down in the mornings. Whilst sneaking up to the dormitory when he knew no one was there to get clean clothes.

Lily was getting a little tired of it all. Remus was refusing to talk about the whole thing, but that was unsurprising, since Dumbledore had explained Sirius' behaviour to him, he had said very little. James was fuming and on the odd occasion that Sirius was in close proximity to him made loud comments about traitors and the true meaning of friendship. Peter of course went along with the majority.

Soon enough another full moon rolled around, Remus claimed that he didn't want anyone near him, so Lily and Peter agreed to sit this one out, whilst James stated bluntly that he wasn't going to leave his friend to suffer alone.

So Lily found herself sitting alone in the common room, Peter had disappeared once more, to where she had no idea. She was reading a book on advanced charms in preparation for next year, knowing that Hermione would be proud of her and squashing the thought the moment it arose.

Lily was distracted from her reading by a howl. Initially she thought it was Remus and for a moment she was terrified that he had somehow gotten lose and was on the grounds. Another howl made her realise she was wrong, standing she strode to the window.

There before the whomping willow, howling mournfully at the moon was Padfoot.

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx...xxx...xxx...

After seeing Sirius' obvious misery last night, Lily decided to track him down and have it out with him. As Sirius was the one in the wrong as far as she was concerned it was up to him to fix this mess. And if that meant some not so gentle convincing then so be it.

She had managed to sneak a quick peak at the Marauders map before returning it to James' trunk and was soon heading off to an abandoned class room in pursuit of their errant pack member.

Any thoughts of a screaming match went out the window the minute she saw Sirius' truly dejected form. He was sitting on an old desk, the room was littered with books and parchment as well as empty butter beer and pumpkin juice bottles, sweet wrappers lined the floor. It was obvious this had been his hiding place for some time.

"I don't suppose you want to talk about it?" Lily asked softly.

Sirius startled, then forced himself to relax. "Talk about what?" He asked without turning from the painting he was staring at.

"Why you did it." No need to explain what it was.

Sirius turned his head slightly, "Should you be talking to me? I wouldn't want the others to turn on you because of m-"

"Bull. You just want to avoid the question!" Lily snapped, irritated that Sirius was avoiding the question, she stalked over in front of the desk he was on, forcing him to acknowledge her.

"I'm not trying to-"

Not wanting to hear any excuses Lily cut him off. "Maybe, just maybe I could have understood you trying to frighten Snape but you could have killed him!"

"I-"

"And what about Remus? Did you even think about what this stunt would do to him? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't! Ok, I didn't think!" Sirius exploded.

"Oh, there's a surprise." She responded, voice dripping with sarcasm. A long silence ensued, Sirius studiously trying not to make eye contact with her. Lily sighed and hoped up onto another desk to sit opposite him.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt Remus." Sirius offered, running a shaky hand through his hair.

Lily nodded, that much she had guessed, "Have you told him that?"

Sirius shook his head, "I never get anything right." He thumped his head into his hands then rubbed at his eyes with the heel of hands.

Sighing Lily asked, "What were you trying to do Sirius?" At his look she intervened before he could come up with an excuse, "The truth- you owe it to Remus- he trusted you and you betrayed him in the worst possible way."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" He asked, his voice unbearably small.

"I suppose it depends on why you did it and what you're willing to do to make it up to him."

Sirius nodded, as if he suspected that but wasn't quite sure what to do about it. "The thing is, he- Regulus- told Snape that I-" Sirius' mouth snapped shut, and he looked away from her, an uncomfortable silence settled around them.

"You can tell me."

"You're from a muggle family right? They don't appreciate you being magical do they?" Lily winced slightly, she hated it when anyone mentioned anything that reminded her of the lie she was living. Feeling guilty about yet another untruth she shook her head, Sirius continued haltingly. "All my family are Slytherins...there's the occasional Ravenclaw but - never mind."

"Sirius-"

"It doesn't matter."

And the sad thing was he truly believed that. "It matters to me." The red head replied, Sirius looked up at her, expression pathetically grateful and nodded.

"I'm the first member of my family to ever be sorted into Gryffindor. You can imagine how much my pure-blood supremacist parents loved that." He paused then lost in his own memories, then continued, "In my first year no one trusted me - James was a life line - everyone else in Gryffindor was convinced I was a dark wizard."

"You're from a dark family?" Lily forced herself to ask, she knew all about Sirius' family of course having heard Harry and her parents talk about them.

Sirius snorted, seeming a little amused. "You haven't heard of the Blacks? Of course not, you're muggle born. Well to make it simple half the family ended up in Azkaban after Grindelwald fell. All for the greater cause of preserving the 'rightful heirs of the magical world.'"

Lily was silent for a moment, before asking, "How bad was it?"

Sirius looked up startled, as if he had forgotten she was even there, "What?"

"When they found out you were a Gryffindor."

"I think that they'd suspected for a while. They tried to trample any 'undesrable' behaviour out of me."

Lily froze, she'd heard that expression before, something Ron had said about Harry. She had heard from her Father and brothers about how bad the Dursley's were but she always suspected that no one knew the full extent of it. And now...had Sirius been abused too? Neglected?

Suddenly feeling awkward and unsure Lily began to rethink her plan.

"So Regulus told Snape something about-"

Sirius cringed and looked away. Lily decided not to push, she could still remember over hearing her parents discussing the fact that the twins had seen a bed in the cupboard under the stairs at Privet drive. It was something that she had never mentioned to anyone and neither had the twins and them being considerate was an indicator of how serious the situation had been. She could only imagine how mortified Harry would be if all and sundry knew he had lived in a cupboard. She glanced at Sirius wondering what could be so mortifyingly embarrassing and painful to him that he would endanger one of his closest friends without pause for thought.

She had never pushed Remus into telling her about his condition and she wasnt about to push Sirius.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk." She offered finally. Sirius nodded, carefully avoiding her eyes, he was grateful she wouldn't ask him to explain.

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx...xxx...xxx...

A few hours later Lily was heading back to Gryffindor tower, she had spent the best part of the morning trying to convince Sirius to try and patch things up. He had agreed once she had promised to approach the other marauders first. The rest of the morning had been spent playing exploding snap whilst Lily relayed any gossip and interesting happenings to Sirius. She had snagged lunch from the kitchens and they had eaten it in Sirius' den. All the while he seemed so pleased for her company. Once again she found herself wondering how he ever managed twelve long years on his own.

As soon as the portrait door swung open, Lily stepped through and collided with someone. Glancing up she saw it was James. She offered him a smile but he didn't seem inclined to return it.

He turned on his heel and went back into the common room, a confused Lily following.

James spun round, "Where were you?"

"What?" Lily asked in surprise, suddenly grateful that the common room was empty as the other students were either in class or outside enjoying the sunshine.

"Where were you?" He repeated his voice both angry and impatient.

Lily shrugged, slightly irritate at his behaviour. "I was walking."

"With Sirius." James accused.

"What were you doing? Spying on me with your map?" Irritation turned to full blown anger when his expression betrayed that that was exactly what he'd done. "How mature."

Any embarrassment that James had felt was quickly shaken off. "What was he telling you?" He demanded.

"How is that any of your busine-"

James began pacing, body taunt. "You don't know what he's like, he charms girls all the time, no doubt he came up with some absurd story to gain him sympathy when it's Remus who-"

"I thought Sirius was your best friend?"

James turned to her, his face a picture of incredulous shock. "After this stunt? Pranks are one thing but this?"

"So that's it? He makes one foolish mistake and five years of friendship are just gone?"

James floundered for a moment, searching for a suitable response. Eventually he flung up his arms. "I knew he'd get you on is side!"

Lily shook her head in frustration. "I'm on no ones side! Grow up James! You've avoided him for weeks, you won't let him apologise, what do you expect from him?"

"He shouldn't have done it in the first place!" James practically yelled, deliberately avoiding the question.

"But he did! What do you want him to do? Get a time turner and go prevent his past-self from-" Lily stopped abruptly realising what it was she was saying. James seemed to get the point though, he flopped down into one of the fire side chairs and let out a long sigh.

"Did he say why?"

"He made a mistake. He regrets it- he's being punished by the school, his family have been contacted- we've ignored him completely for a month. Isn't it time to let it go?"

James tried one last ditch attempt at winning the conversation, "I-are you sure he didn't try spin some tale-?"

"Honestly, James Potter! He didn't charm me- give me a false sob story. Anyone would think you were jealous!" She exploded, ready to laugh at such a ridiculous idea until she saw the blush spread across James' face.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so- pretty dumb huh?" He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, eyes fixed on the floor.

Lily sighed, "No, not so dumb. I guess I'd be a little jealous if you disappeared one morning and had gone and had lunch with another girl."

James' head snapped round, his expression shocked. "Oh- so, mutual jealousy? That's kinda cool."

"Kind of daft more like." She replied with a laugh.

James grinned, "Yeah but I guess if we, um, what I mean is if we sort of made things clearer then we wouldn't need to be jealous about stuff."

"You know that made absolutely no sense." Lily replied but the halted James when he looked like he was about to explain further. "But if your asking me, in a very daft way, to be your girlfriend, then the answers yes."

James grinned at her and Lily soon found herself grinning back.

"So, um." He started uncertainly, "I guess Sirius has had enough time to think about things. I'll speak with Remus, it's his call but I'll try and patch things up if I can."

…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

…END CHAPTER…

A/N haha, bet you thought that I'd disappear for another 2 years? No such luck. Updates should be fairly frequent, I'm aiming for one a week, writings going well (touch wood)… in fact I've managed to write around 30,000 words over the last couple of weeks on this story and a Lord of the Rings one… feel free to check that out, its called Kelly (you can tell that titles aren't a strong point for me, neither are summaries), is a humour/romance/drama thing.Yes I know, shameless self promoter!

Thank you to my reviews! You people make me smile. Keep 'em coming. PLEASE REVIEW – any comments or suggestions are welcome, if there's something you really want to see happen please tell me.


End file.
